The present invention relates to an X-ray imaging system for irradiating a subject (patient) with X-ray and detecting the X-ray transmitted through the subject to produce an X-ray image and to a console and an input terminal used for the X-ray imaging system.
FIG. 5 is a block diagram illustrating an example of a configuration of a conventional X-ray imaging system. An X-ray imaging system 50 illustrated in that figure is used to produce an X-ray image of a subject and comprises an imaging apparatus and a console 45.
The imaging apparatus 52 comprises an X-ray source 56 for radiating X-ray, an X-ray controller 58 for controlling the operation of the X-ray source 56 and an input unit 60 thereof, an X-ray detector 62 for detecting X-ray transmitted through the subject, and an imaging table 64 for positioning the subject. The console 54 comprises a controller 66 for controlling the operation of the whole X-ray imaging system 50 and an input unit 68 thereof.
In the imaging system 52, the input unit 60 is connected to the X-ray controller 58, which in turn is connected to the X-ray source 56. In the console 54, the input unit 68 is connected to the controller 66. The X-ray controller 58, the X-ray detector 62, the imaging table 64, and the controller 66 of the console 54 are connected to each other via a network 70.
With the conventional X-ray imaging system 50, a user (e.g., an X-ray imaging technician) enters X-ray control parameters or information for controlling the operation of the X-ray source 56 through the input unit 60 of the X-ray controller 58 and console control parameters or information for controlling the operation of the console 54 through the input unit 68 of the console 54.
The X-ray controller 58 holds first setting range information representing an allowable range of values of the X-ray control parameters, based on which judgment is made as to whether the values of the X-ray control parameters entered through the input unit 60 are settable values. Upon judging that the values are settable, the X-ray controller 58 sets the entered X-ray control parameters in the X-ray controller 58.
The controller 66 of the console 54 holds second setting range information representing an allowable range of values of the console control parameters, based on which judgment is made as to whether the values of the console control parameters entered through the input unit 68 are settable values. Upon judging that the values are settable, the controller 66 of the console 54 sets the entered console control parameters in the controller 66.
Control provided by the controller 66 of the console 54 ensures that when the values of the console control parameters are judged to be settable, the operation of the individual components of the X-ray imaging system 50 is controlled based on the console control parameters.
When the user pushes an exposure button at a time of X-ray image acquisition, the X-ray controller 58 controls the operation of the X-ray source 56 according to the X-ray control parameters. Thus, the X-ray source 56 radiates X-ray, and the X-ray transmitted through the subject is detected by the X-ray detector 62 to acquire an X-ray image. The acquired X-ray image is entered in the controller 66 of the console 54, undergoes image processing, etc., and is, for example, displayed on a monitor.
When the values of the X-ray control parameters entered through the input unit 60 and the values of the console control parameters entered through the input unit 68 are judged to be not settable, the user makes settings over again.
However, the X-ray imaging system 50 requires the user to enter the console control parameters from the input unit 68 of the console 54 and enter the X-ray control parameters from the input unit 60 of the X-ray controller 58. Therefore, whenever the X-ray control parameters or the console control parameters are judged to be unsettable values, the console 54 and the X-ray controller 58 needed to exchange data as illustrated in FIG. 6 to set new parameters.
Thus, the X-ray imaging system 50 had problems that imaging operations are complicated and hence reduce efficiency in imaging operations. The system also had a problem that it required a long time to accomplish imaging procedure, that is, the subject was required to wait a long period of time and bear an increased strain.
Among prior art literature describing X-ray imaging systems comprising an X-ray source, an X-ray controller, and an X-ray detector are, for example, JP 07-31609 A and JP 2008-142111 A. However, there is no prior art literature directly related to the present invention.